December 28, 2012 Smackdown results
The December 28, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 19, 2012 at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York. Summary Big Show overcame Sheamus in a fierce Chairs Match at WWE TLC, but on the Christmas Eve episode of Raw, Sheamus beat Big Show in the first-ever Lumber-Jack Frost Match, leaving a question as to whether the Irish Superstar had earned another opportunity at the gigantic titleholder. Sheamus opened SmackDown in the wake of his victory, still savoring the joyful spirit of the holiday season and the festive beating he gave The World's Largest Athlete four days earlier. Sharing his New Year's resolution that he would win back the World Title, The Celtic Warrior proposed they have their championship match right there in Rochester! The emerging Big Show made light of Sheamus’ win, refusing the challenge by giving his opinion that the Irish Superstar would always come up short when it counted. SmackDown General Manager Booker T interrupted. And following The World's Largest Athlete's bold statement that no Superstar in the locker room was worthy of facing him for the Word Title, the head of the blue brand declared that every one of their names would be entered into a lottery to determine Big Show's opponent in a World Heavyweight Title Match on SmackDown! In the midst of a power struggle between Theodore Long and Eve to see who would draw the name of Big Show's No. 1 contender, the lottery tumbler suddenly toppled onto the floor. A frustrated Booker took control of the situation and picked Santino Marella as the Superstar who would face the giant challenge. After sending the interfering Epico flying off the ring apron, the massive Brodus Clay flattened Primo to the canvas for the victory. And when Rosa Mendes took exception to the match outcome after the bell, The Funkadactyls swiftly took her out as well. With all opposition effectively squished, Clay and company proceeded to dance in the new year with some young members of the WWE Universe. At the height of a very personal Six-Man Tag Team clash, Wade Barrett took advantage of a complete breakdown of order to hit Kofi Kingston with the Bull Hammer elbow and score a major pinfall on the reigning Intercontinental Champion. Will his triumph make him the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Title? It's safe to say Antonio Cesaro does not have a high opinion of American Superstars. Nevertheless, Zack Ryder emerged on the final episode of SmackDown to prove The Swiss Superman wrong. While the Long Island native did represent with a hard-fought effort, in the end, the United States Champion was able to duck out of the way of the Broski Boot and hit the Neutralizer for the decisive three-count. During SuperSmackDown LIVE 10 days ago, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston made quite the splash on “Miz TV.” After bad-mouthing John Cena, Langston put the explanation point of their message by taking down The Awesome One in painful fashion. This week, Miz looked to get some retribution on Ziggler in a fierce one-on-one matchup. Nevertheless, seconds after The Miz blew AJ a kiss, the insulted Diva sent Big E up the steel ring steps. This subtle distraction ultimately allowed The Showoff to steal the contest with the Zig Zag. And when Miz launched a post-match insult in AJ's direction and wacked an advancing Ziggler with his microphone, the brutal Big E dropped the outspoken competitor for the second week in a row. Though he had been selected to face Big Show for the World Title, Santino Marella pulled a hamstring trying to learn the Brogue Kick from Sheamus and could no longer compete. Despite the protest of Big Show, Booker drew again. While the WWE Universe learned Ricardo Rodriguez had been selected to take over where The Milan Miracle left off, Big Show quickly KO Punched the replacement out of action. When an outraged Alberto Del Rio heard his ring announcer had been knocked out, he rushed to his side. Booker opted to give Del Rio the opportunity at getting retribution and Big Show's World Title at the same time. After Booker T gave him one last chance to become a WWE Superstar, Brad Maddox emerged before the SmackDown crowd with an attitude of absolute confidence. If his plan was to ring in 2013 at the expense of Sheamus, however, he may have celebrated a bit too early. After toying with his out-matched opponent, The Celtic Warrior finished off the former WWE referee with a White Noise–Brogue Kick power combination that may have made Maddox think he was the Baby New Year. Just when it looked as if The Prime Time Players were on the way to another victory in a fast-paced tag team showdown, The Usos suddenly switched places, allowing the fresh brother to pick up the win on Darren Young out of nowhere! Prior to the SmackDown main event, a completely irritated Big Show complained about having to defend his title under such ridiculous circumstances. That didn't stop The World's Largest Athlete from bringing the excruciating fight to his impromptu No. 1 contender after the opening bell in a rare World Heavyweight Title Match on the blue brand. When Del Rio gained the momentum and looked to be loosening up the giant for the Cross Armbreaker, though, Big Show decided to take a walk. As he walked up the ramp, Sheamus emerged to attack the retreating champion. While he was able to knock down The Celtic Warrior and pick up the win by disqualification, Show's escape was still blocked by the sudden materialization of a slew of Superstars — the very group he had made light of earlier as a bunch of "losers" and "rejects." The massive opposition launched Big Show back into the ring. And after Del Rio stunned Big Show with a kick, Sheamus hit the Brogue Kick on the World Heavyweight Champion, cutting the towering grappler down to the size. Results ; ; *Dark match: Alicia Fox defeated Aksana *Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Primo (w/ Epico & Rosa Mendes) (1:14) *Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) and Wade Barrett defeated Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) and Kofi Kingston (9:03) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Zack Ryder (3:29) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated The Miz (9:50) *Sheamus defeated Brad Maddox (3:49) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (2:10) *Alberto Del Rio defeated The Big Show © by count out in a World Heavyweight Championship Match (6:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Marella selected at random to face Big Show SD_697_Photo_003.jpg SD_697_Photo_004.jpg SD_697_Photo_007.jpg SD_697_Photo_011.jpg SD_697_Photo_013.jpg SD_697_Photo_018.jpg Brodus Clay v Primo SD_697_Photo_022.jpg SD_697_Photo_024.jpg SD_697_Photo_025.jpg SD_697_Photo_028.jpg SD_697_Photo_029.jpg SD_697_Photo_032.jpg Rhodes Scholars & Barrett v Hell No & Kingston SD_697_Photo_036.jpg SD_697_Photo_037.jpg SD_697_Photo_039.jpg SD_697_Photo_041.jpg SD_697_Photo_046.jpg SD_697_Photo_050.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Zack Ryder SD_697_Photo_055.jpg SD_697_Photo_059.jpg SD_697_Photo_060.jpg SD_697_Photo_063.jpg SD_697_Photo_065.jpg SD_697_Photo_066.jpg Dolph Ziggler v The Miz SD_697_Photo_073.jpg SD_697_Photo_074.jpg SD_697_Photo_075.jpg SD_697_Photo_076.jpg SD_697_Photo_083.jpg SD_697_Photo_088.jpg Sheamus v Brad Maddox SD_697_Photo_092.jpg SD_697_Photo_095.jpg SD_697_Photo_098.jpg SD_697_Photo_099.jpg SD_697_Photo_100.jpg SD_697_Photo_104.jpg The Usos v The Prime Time Players SD_697_Photo_108.jpg SD_697_Photo_110.jpg SD_697_Photo_113.jpg SD_697_Photo_115.jpg SD_697_Photo_117.jpg SD_697_Photo_119.jpg Alberto Del Rio v The Big Show SD_697_Photo_125.jpg SD_697_Photo_130.jpg SD_697_Photo_121.jpg SD_697_Photo_123.jpg SD_697_Photo_127.jpg SD_697_Photo_139.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #697 at CAGEMATCH.net * #697 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events